Not Even Death Will Part Us
by Insane Onna
Summary: This time, Seishirou's Pyramus from Greek Mythology & Subaru's Thisbe... S


A.N- Since some people like 'Love at First Sight', I'm gonna write another Greek Mythology fic! ^-^ This time, it'll be Pyramus & Thisbe. Also one of the brief tales of lovers. Beware of angst! Or maybe not… ^-^

Disclaimer: Not my plot, it's Homer & the others! Although I still think that they already lost their copyright by now…

_Not Even Death Will Part Us_

**By: Insane Onna & Furball**

Cast: Seishirou-Pyramus

         Subaru-Thisbe

         (Me & my addiction to Greek Mythology…)

         *grins*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            _Why are Sakuras pink…? This is the other version of why Sakuras are pink not white…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            There were once two lovers who desperately love each other. Sakurazuka Seishirou, from the Sakurazuka family, soon-to-be clan head, & Sumeragi Subaru, from the Sumeragi family, also soon-to-be clan head. But their parents wouldn't allow them to freely love each other. Telling them that it's ridiculous. That, 'You are both men! How can you even think of that?!'. But they are also neighbors, living side by side. It was pure torture for both of them.

            Also, they were separated by a wall. But love will always find a way ne? To two desperate lovers, nothing will keep them apart. Soon, they found a small chink in the wall. It wasn't really big. No one would really notice it. It was only wide enough for them to talk to each other. But love will find a way & has found it. 

            For months, they spoke to each other that way. They would talk to each other just about anything under the sun. Ranging from the daily happenings to personal problems. There was nothing that they kept from each other. They would always talk until the sun sets. & they always whisper to each other daily, words. Words on how much they love each other & their faithful devotion to each other.

            They would always kiss the wall daily, hoping that one day, it will reach to the other side, to the other. They both said, 'This wall has always kept us apart. But, we shouldn't be ungrateful, because this wall also made it possible for us to talk to each other. To remind each other of our unfaltering love for one another…'

            But… the day came that they can't stand being apart from each other any longer. They planned that this very evening, they will run away to the wilderness. Where they would be free to love each other.

            Never has the day taken so long. To them it seemed that the day would never end…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            … Finally, the sun has set. They agreed to meet under a Sakura tree with its pure white petals.

            Subaru was the first one to arrive… He looked up & thought 'The Sakuras are beautiful… Pure & untainted…' A growl shook Subaru out of his thoughts. He saw a lioness just finishing its kill, because its jaws were bloody, heading at his direction it sated its thirst at the spring near him. He was still far enough to escape from the lioness. So he ran away. But in his haste, he dropped his cloak.

            … The lioness, on its way back to its lair, saw it, ripped it to shreds.

            … That was what Seishirou found when he came… the bloodstained shreds of a cloak… Subaru's cloak… the tracks of a lioness were evident… the conclusion is obvious. To him at least. Subaru is dead. He had failed to protect his beloved. Grief overwhelmed him. Guilt took hold of him. He whispered, "It is I who killed you…" & with that, he stabbed himself with his sword. The blood spurted up. Onto the pure white petals of the Sakura. Staining it red with the blood. "Now, we will be together…" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Subaru, who was still a little terrified of the lioness, "Damn, I should have brought my ofuda with me…" he muttered to himself, was more afraid of failing to meet Seishirou. He went back to the meeting place… Or at least tried to… but he couldn't seem to find it. He was looking for the pale white petals of the Sakura tree… But instead, he saw not the pure white petals of the Sakura Tree, but bloodstained petals, still dripping with blood & a figure under the tree.

            He squinted, & saw the figure was Seishirou bathed in his blood & dying. Without hesitation, Subaru rushed up to the fallen figure. "Seishirou, it's me, Subaru. I'm here. Please answer me…" Subaru pleaded.

            Seishirou slowly opened his eyes for one last look, then closed his eyes. They would never open again…

            Subaru saw the sword & his cloak beside Seishirou's figure. & everything suddenly became clear. "You kill yourself for me. & your love for me. I too can be brave. I too can love you this deeply. Seishirou, I would not try to live. I can't live without you…" with that, Subaru got Seishirou's sword which was still stained with Seishirou's blood.  "Only death can possibly part us… but it shan't have that power now… Not even death would part us from each other…" Then he stabbed himself with the sword.

            The gods were pitiful in the end. The lovers' parents too especially. The pink Sakuras is the everlasting memorial of these lovers who were true to their love until the end. & the one urn that holds their ashes, of the two lovers whom even death couldn't part…

            _That is why Sakuras are pink. It is because… It is the proof of the two lovers' love for one another that they will gladly die for their love…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Insane Onna: *reads what she has typed* Wahhhhhh!! I wrote a deathfic!! ;_; Gomen ne, minna-san!! I didn't mean for this to happen!! *bows over & over, & runs away from rabid Sei-Su fangirls* Kill Furball instead! It's her idea!!

Furball: Yeah, & you typed it. I only told you the idea. You could have rejected it ya know…

Insane Onna: Oh fine! It's all my fault now!

Furball: Yup! ^-^ Don't forget to R&R! ^-^


End file.
